


i was made for loving you

by samhwiwho



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Jihoon, M/M, i miss panwink but idk, robot!guanlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhwiwho/pseuds/samhwiwho
Summary: guanlin is made for loving jihoon. literally.





	i was made for loving you

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! another trash coming from me (yehey !!!!)
> 
> please read until the end !!! thank youuuuuuu

guanlin is made for loving jihoon. literally.

when guanlin was made, he was made with love. love that is never ending. love that is understanding, accepting and forgiving. live that was made for only one person, park jihoon.

to summarize it all, jihoon's father made guanlin.

before, guanlin is just a stick man from jihoon's childhood drawings. guanlin is the main character of jihoon's mini cartoon in his sketchpad. jihoon made guanlin originally. his father just made guanlin come to life.

jihoon's father made guanlin, a robot who adapted the human characteristics and taught him the what feelings and emotions are. he molded guanlin to be that only person who can love his son, jihoon, unconditionally and eternally. he trained guanlin to be loving, arranged him over and over again in years, hoping that he can bring out the best out of his invention, which paid off. 

by the time jihoon's father fell sick, he unleashed guanlin. 

 

jihoon met guanlin when he was 18, and the latter is the shy boy he knew from one of the auditions he joined. they both got in, but not in the same rank since he was in one higher.

guanlin had approached him then, "hello, i'm guanlin." 

"hello, g-guanlin. i'm jihoon." jihoon was reminded of his childhood by that name. wow, it's like meeting a famous celebrity that you adore so much.

guanlin showed him a small smile and said, "i want to do the thing you did.. what is that called, hyung?" 

and their conversation went on and on. 

by the time they are bound to know the finalists of the show they both auditioned to, guanlin had already confessed. 

he caught jihoon one time and asked if the older could spare him his time. they walked in silence as jihoon was so confused what guanlin might have to say that they needed space and privacy from the others.

guanlin led them to one of the small practice rooms. he exhaled, not realizing that he has been holding his breathe. jihoon stared at the younger. 

"hyung, you know i adore. i wanted to learn popping because of you. i wanted to be friends with you because you seemed nice. i wanted to rap because you do. i like the way you dance. i like your singing and rapping voice. i just like you in general, hyung." 

jihoon didn't know what's was best to do at moments like this. he just smiled at guanlin and squished his cheeks. "i like you too, guanlinnie." 

"well then, you must kiss me if we both make it to top 11!" 

"yah! it'll be a live broadcast!"

"so what? it'll be quick, just on the cheeks."

jihoon shakes his head, "sure, guanlin. sure."

guanlin smiled, his rare gummy smiles that is only reserved for one person. only park jihoon. 

 

the day they all have been waiting for finally arrived.

jihoon's heart beats a lot faster than how it normally would be, afraid of not being in the top 11 and afraid for guanlin not being with him. 

but when he heard guanlin's name being called first, he exhailed in relief. now, he only has to worry about himself.

guanlin watches from where he is seated. he knows that jihoon will be a part of the team, the team that will debut. so when jihoon and another trainee, kang daniel, was called for the 1st place, he smiled in relief.

as jihoon ascends the pyramid, he saw guanlin smiling at him.

he approaches the younger and guanlin hugs him, "congratulations, hyung. i knew you'd be debuting."

"i should've believed you, guanlinnie."

guanlin released jihoon but kept holding his shoulder, "it's okay, hyung. you still got in. so where is my kiss?"

jihoon sumbled backwards and blushed a little. "b-but there's a lot of people watching us.."

"if you do it now then no one would notice." guanlin pointed to his cheeks.

jihoon hesitated for a moment but leaned to kiss guanlin on his the cheeks. guanlin's smile widens and once again congratulated jihoon. 

their journey of a year and half experiencing the idol life has been a wonderful year. jihoon got to share a room with guanlin and three other members. they have won various awards and was well known to the whole world. they have trophies from music shows and bigger trophies from prestigious awarding ceremony.

jihoon also felt all the love and support from their fans, his fans. he felt contented with all of them cheering on them, on him. he wished that their days as a team would be longer. but as unfortunate as it can be, the day they all dreaded arrived.

"today is our last day as a team. we wouldn't know if we could be together again in the near future." their leader said, still had his big smile as usual. "but i just want to thank everyone for being in this journey with me."

everyone thanked everyone. thanked everyone for being there. thanked everyone for pushing all their powers so they could make it. thanked everyone for not giving up on their dreams, for still holding on. everyone thanked everyone for simply being there. 

that same night, they all needed to part ways, go back to their respective companies, co-trainees waiting for them. they've packed their bags and said their good byes.

 

"jihoon hyung, can i talk to you for a bit?" 

guanlin approaches jihoon with a small smile. jihoon smiles back.

"sure." 

guanlin fixes his spot on their couch and faced jihoon. "i want to thank you, hyung." 

"guanlin-ah, we've done this earlier!" jihoon laughs but not guanlin. 

"i want to thank you more." he holds jihoon's hands like how he normally does but a bit tighter, like the feeling of not wanting to let go. "i want to thank you for giving me the opputunity of loving you." 

jihoon's heart swelled. he didn't know why but it feels like guanlin is saying good bye. permanently. 

"i, thank you too, guanlinnie." jihoon hugged guanlin. guanlin held him tighter.

the hug lasted for a minute and it was guanlin to break free. he took a paper from his back pocket and handed it to jihoon.

"hyung, read this when you miss me, okay?"

the older nodded at this and took the letter and safely kept it to his bag.

 

since then, he haven't seen guanlin anywhere or got any news from the younger.

it seemed like guanlin had disappeared. 

he remembered the letter that guanlin gave.

jihoon fetched his bag and searched for the letter guanlin handed.

he opened the letter and read the content.

_Dear Jihoonie Hyung,_

_Hello, hyung! I am writing this letter before a month before we are going to disband._

_Ah, I don't really want to disband. I still want to be with you and the other hyungs. I still want to tease Sungwoon hyung. I still want to hang out with Daniel Hyung and Seongwoo hyung. Jisung hyung, I will miss him so much. Woojin hyung and Daehwi, I want to hang out with them more. Minhyun hyung has been a good hyung to me ever since the program. There might be times that Jinyoung hyung and I would fight over small things but I leanrned a lot from him. Jaehwan hyung... yeah, he is a very hard working hyung. And you, Jihoonie hyung, you are the best hyung._

_Before I forget, I love you, hyung._

_Thank you for letting me love you for almost two years. Thank you for letting me make you feel loved._

_You deserve all the love in this world and it seems like my work is done._

_I love you, forever and always._

_Guanlin ___

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this !!! although this might be confusing as hell (this confused me sjxnfo) thank you for understanding this fic !!! 
> 
> yell at me @samhwi_twts


End file.
